


One more Shimada

by Ghost_Boat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay, Hanna is Gremlin, Hanzo had a twin, M/M, Mercy is a moody drinker, just an idea, no beta we die alone because this is a deadline i procrastinated on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Boat/pseuds/Ghost_Boat
Summary: A drunken night reveals secrets and a new wound to bandage up.But what if that wound has been healed with time.Or Watchpoint is having a celebration and Genji spills some sensitive tea and that is how I'm writing in my HC.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	One more Shimada

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I'll probs edit later
> 
> Eat my fellow rats
> 
> >;))

Laughs could be heard down the shore of the island. The cheer and clang of conversed voices were carried around the coast and lights glistered on the darkened waters. 

Good thing there were no neighbors around.

Inside of Watchpoint, a celebration went on. The team had just made a breakthrough and after a good sweat, it was time to let themselves unwind. A tune flowed from Lucio’s DJ stand with the man himself monitoring the sound like a magician. While Hanna, the house Gremlin, whined on how she was banned from Mt Dew and anything that boosts up her system.

Further down, a cult of heroes drunkenly entertained themselves on spilled stories and secrets. 

All in sitting in a position to form some a broken circle, the old school kids gossiped.

“And then I said ‘sir that would be a kidney’ the look on his face when-” Mercy hugged her stomach and lay heaving on her side. The Docter was a moody drunk and this was just one of her phases.

Intoxicated, the group chuckled along. “Who would have known that he would wake up during surgery?” Brigitte took a sip of her spiked tea.

“The real question would be why in the middle of Panama? Eyy Doc.” 

McCree nudged the doctor with his elbow. With no response, he looked over and saw her passed out and giving out a light snore. “She’s gone, folks. Out.” He chuckled a warm sound, entwined with Whiskey on his tongue.

His night had been going on well, to say the least. A victory for his team and a case closed was a cause for such an occasion. No injuries were to be healed, well except for the hangover most of the team would be having the next day. He smirked knowing his ability to tolerate alcohol at the level many would blackout on. A refill to his glass, he drained the stinging liquid down his throat. 

From the corner of his eye, he finally saw the late party crashers.

“Hanzo! Genji! What took ya’ll so long?” He stood up and with some balance gained he made his way towards them. Down in the kitchen, the brothers set down plastic bags full of groceries and snacks. 

Genji immediately rummaged through the bags to pull up a pack of six and a bottle of wine, which he held up high in the air. McCree only smugly smiled, “You’re not serious Genji.” He looked back at Hanzo, by which his hand had already made its way around the shorter man’s shoulders. The other only rolled his eyes in humor, “Trust me, Jesse, I tried my best.” 

“Hey, I will not be missing out on this.” Genji pointed his finger accusingly at the both of them while still holding onto the bottle of red. “And you..” The taller Shimada moved his finger to his brother, “You will be taking—”

“A good night’s rest just as Dr. Ziegler recommended me to.” Hanzo firmly stated with crossed arms, “I will not be participating tonight as my own decision.”

Jesse gave a smooch to his cheek which seemed to soothe the mood, “Alright honeybunch, whatev’rs good for ya.”

On the other side of the counter, Genji gave out a vomiting sound. It prompted the archer and cowboy to teasingly kiss. “Anija, eww you old saps. I’m going to find Angela.” The wine was undoubtedly hers now. He headed out before stopping and asking, “Where is she?”

“Passed out under the couch.”

“Already?” Hanzo quipped.

“You’re overestimating ‘er Han.” Jesse chuckled. 

It was nice. To stay in the warmth with his lover as the music began to turn into white noise. The archer had leaned his head against his shoulder and looked dazed as his eyes wandered to a spot in the kitchen. He gave those deep brown eyes a kiss and the shoulders a squeeze. The other looked up to unveil tired eyes yearning for sleep. “So, what took so long..?”

Hanzo let out a puff of air, “You would think that the store would be empty on a Wednesday evening.” At that, Jesse gave a roar of laughter. “Oh well, yer hear now sweetcheeks. Whatcha cookin’ up this time?”

A mischievous grin appeared on Hanzo’s face, “That will be a surprise to you.” As he said those words he leads the cowboy to the main room where almost everyone was located at the moment.

“Aww, c’mon Han…a hint please?” He whimpers as he realizes that he is silently being kicked out.

Hanzo only makes another promise as he descends back to make the mystery dish.

Silently sulking that his lover had just shortened their time, he shuffles back into the broken circle and joins the cool-kids-club as it was dubbed. The sight was interesting, to say the least. Angela was still passed out but now Genji sat next. All the attention was on Mei who was taking a body-shot out of Zarya’s biceps. Bodies cheered while others conversed or were spread out in the room.

“Did you just see that!” Lena popped from beside him. He grasped for his heart, “Lena you almost damn sent me to heav’n.”

“Sorry about that love,” Her words quickly said, “But ya missed it. Zenyatta was arm-wrestling Winston and the poor guy lost.”

McCree was surprised but only managed to let out a grumbled sigh, “I’m getti’n old Lena.” He said as he took a seat to fill the circle of peers. Once he was down, he heard Jack’s voice telling a tale of the good-old-days. He listened with intent, not missing detail and reliving in his words. Shortly after, questions followed, answered by those who could recall that far into the past. Silly stories and discoveries were covered all while McCree felt the whiskey begin to take effect. 

It was nostalgia and a buzz of alcohol that ran the conversation, switching from topic to topic until someone pipped up with a tale of their own. 

In the state that they were, drunk and happy, they screwed over their words. Genji suddenly exclaimed in slurred tone, “Did you know,” he hiccups mid-line, “That Hanzo had a twin?” 

He’s smiling when he says it, clearly in that drunken euphoria, when he blurps out those words with no filter to stop him from continuing.

That peeks the attention of the people who were in range. It wakes the Doctor up. “What?” She’s now grumpy. McCree, on the other hand, is filled with interest. He knows he shouldn’t pry but curiosity fills him to the brim. “Really now?”

The green ninja continues, “Yeah, he’s got two dragons swirling under his skin. Was a fighter in the womb and stuff, made the elders really proud for some reason.” He leaned back on his palms, “Kinda sad though if you think about it.”

It was depressing in a sense, but it also felt private to just blurt out. Questions loomed in McCree’s head, all wanting to find the right reason to be asked. Murmurs traveled, all in a different pitch. 

Genji continued to talk but McCree just felt the need to walk away for a while. 

He stumbled down the halls until he made it to the room both he and Hanzo moved into. A quick finger scan and he was in just as a wave of weariness passed over him and the cover of the night lulled him to deep sleep.

*****

He woke up to a dim light radiating on his face. His eyes slowly opened to reveal Hanzo sitting up under the sheets reading a book. His raven locks were down from their usual ponytail and decorated him. The archer wore glasses and those made him seem wiser than any man Jesse had ever seen.

The squirmed closer to his lover and lay his head to face his lover. 

“Good morning.”

“What? What time is it”

“Four-Thirty in the morning.” Hanzo chuckles.

McCree grumbles with his head in the sheets as a headache came upon. It looks like he wasn’t as invincible as he was before. A short silence is lived before the thoughts of Genji had said come to mind. And before his senses come, his desires overrule.

“Han.”

“Hmmm”

“I heard you had a twin.”

The book shuts close with a little flap. Hanzo quickly turns his head to Jesse. “Who told you?” His voice is defensive, just as the cowboy had predicted it would become at the question. He sulks his head down into the pillow. A sigh is the next answer, “Genji, I’m not wrong am I.”

“Yeah, but you don’t have to say anythi’n pumpkin.”

“No it is fine, I guess I harbor too many secrets.” McCree feels guilty now, he’s probably reopened a scar long hidden. Hanzo leans lower in the bed rest and looks up at the ceiling.

“It’s true I was to have a brother just like myself,” He begins, “My mother was ecstatic when she first heard the news and my Father was proud like any other man would be.” 

A pause. “But I understand that all things aren’t meant to be and in this case, I happened to steal and conquer a chance for his life.”

“Han, it’s not yer fault.” His hand is now holding Hanzo’s, “You weren’t even conscious, shit ya weren’t even born to understand.”

The archer squeezes his hand, “I understand that now, but it takes time to understand and realize the words you and others promote to me.” His gaze is still in the ceiling, “I’m learning to let go of the past I couldn’t control and lead my future to a brighter place.”

His eyes finally fall on McCree’s and they melt. “I’m becoming happier and more assure that I am not a monster I once told myself I was.”

“Sweetheart,” McCree sits up. He brushes a strand of hair from Hanzo’s face and plants a kiss on his lips, “I’m happy for ya. Understand yer value pumpkin, and I promise you that nothin’s gonna sweep me off my feet more than you have.”

They nuzzle each other and fall into a pile of limbs and blankets until the morning sun reaches its high noon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this rushed mess
> 
> Leave a comment....please


End file.
